Technologies for displaying a part of a picture (a panoramic image) captured at a point on a map, are known.
The present disclosure provides, using two display devices, simultaneously displaying different items of information relating to a position on a map.
There is provided a display system including: a first display device; a second display device; and a display control unit that controls one of the first display device and the second display device to display a map image corresponding to a given position, and controls the other of the first display device and the second display device to display a partial image which is a part of a panoramic image corresponding to the position.